Fox Satonaka
| affiliation = 11th Division, Gotei 13 | occupation = Thirteenth Seat | team = 11th Division | partner = Itazura Kori Heiwajima Shizuo Yūri Hiroshi | shikai = Shokusei Moeru | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Fox Satonaka (キツネ里中, Kitsune Satonaka), otherwise known as Foxy (ずるい, Zurui), is the Thirteenth Seat of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Tadashi Kori. She is known to fight as fiercely as any man in her devision. Appearance Fox has the appearance of a young teenager, roughly thirteen or fourteen years of age, whose most prominent feature is her long, flowing, lustrous red-colored hair that usually spills down her back without being held back or clipped by bands or bobbles. It is so long, in fact, that it falls to the backs of her knees, with Itazura joking people could use it as a rope. Her bangs serve to frame her face, which has been described as smooth and pretty, with Itazura, being the dolt he is, stopping to gape in admiration often. To keep her long fringe off her face, Fox usually dons a red-colored bandanna wrapped tightly around her forehead, even when in classes at the academy. Her natural hair color is actually brown however. She merely dyes it such. Itazura notes that she has undergone the least change since they graduated, as she has only grown minimally over those sixteen years. While before she wore the standard academy uniform consisting of a white kosode with red stripes on the outer side of each arm, red hakama, white-colored tabi and the staple waraji she has since altered her dress to reflect her current station. She still favors the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) dress, but commonly compliments it with a long-sleeved trench coat colored black that extends to her ankles, and belts closed at the waist via a black leather belt. When operating in a Gigai or whenever she doesn't want to be recognized, she dons Human world clothing consisting of a white shirt, a black skirt without any tights, and her usual black coat. Personality Fix is an assertive yet calm individual, as she has the confidence needed to put forward her views; even when addressing her Captain. As a Shinigami she actually fits more of the mold of Shinigami expected within the Seventh Division, for she is sincere, unpretentious, and full of gusto. Yet she joined the Eleventh simply because she wanted to be close to her friends, Hei, Yūri, and especially Itazura; whom Tadashi claims she thinks very highly of. She takes her duty seriously and believes in doing a little better each day, no excuses. As such she can be hard on herself, a trait Itazura has often brought up; claiming that she can be too hard on herself. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II and III Interquel Chapters *Graduation and the Future *Mystery of the Emblem *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Countermeasures *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities : As a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Fox boasts high spiritual power. As a member of the Satonaka Clan she is also capable of manipulating something within nature, based on her spiritual power. Her powers are aligned with the oxygen which exists in the air around her, allowing her to exert her will upon it as though it were an extension of her very body. One of the greatest uses Fox can put this control to is causing those around her asphyxia by robbing the air of its oxygen content around the target. Without sufficient oxygen to sustain life, people will act normally at first but will then abruptly feel dizzy and black out in a matter of seconds as the remaining oxygen in their blood stream is consumed. A side-effect of this power is a supplementary boost to the flame=based techniques she commands when in Shikai. Kidō Expert: Fox is sufficiently skilled in Kidō and hasn't abandoned the practice even after joining the Eleventh Division. Her skills are such that she can use Hadō #33: Sōkatsui without incantation. So far her highest leveled spell has been Hadō #58: Tenran. Zanpakutō Shokusei Moeru (植生燃える, Burning Haze). The hilt of Fox's zanpakutō is light-blue with a tsuba made of two double-layered slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make two complete oval shapes, the length and appearance of the weapon being more akin to that of a kodachi than a formal and traditional katana. Fox commonly carries her zanpakutō threaded through her ōbi, in the traditional manner when allowed to wear her in public. *' :' Shokusei Moeru is released with the command "Burn and Spread". When released, Fox sheaths and re-draws her blade as glowing embers begin to appear and float around her. Should she not have her hair dyed its usual red, the relase of her zanpakutō changes it regardless. :Shikai Special Abilities: Shokusei Moeru allows Fox to control flames, which can either be focused onto her zanpakutō or from her body. Regardless of whichever method Fox chooses, she must expend spiritual energy to create the flames. :*'Nokoribi no Kasumi' (残り火の霞, Haze of Embers): an offensive technique which surrounds a target with hundreds of dancing embers not unlike those which surround Fox's being upon her initial release. These embers continually twist and rotate around a foe, trapping them in a hurricane-like vortex of burning embers. The burns caused, while potentially painful, are not the true effect of this technique. The true power of Nokoribi no Kasumi lies in the smoke trapped within the vortex alongside the target. The smoke is corrosive and poisonous both and can suffocate a target in minutes. Using her nature manipulation to control the oxygen content around the embers, Fox can create a much more powerful hurricane-like vortex that creates a conflagration of flames by feeding the embers. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes When debuted, Fox will be considered a Hanataro-class, both in skills and basic knowledge, as well as a main character for the entirety of Part III. The authors intention is to build her from the ground up completely, adding to her power, personality and appearance as she grows and matures. Trivia *Fox's appearance and powers are based on Shana from the series Sakugan no Shana. My thanks go to Void for suggesting the pictures. Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Gotei 13 Category:Eleventh Division